


A day with the 4 Musketeers

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19





	1. A fall into the stream

One day while Porthos, Athos, D’Artagnan, Aramis and I were relaxing by a stream, I decided to get in to the water to clean myself when I slip and fall in to the water. As I struggle to stay afloat, I see everyone jump to their feet. I feel myself getting pulled away from the camp, I try to swim to the side of the stream but the current was too strong. I look back to see my boyfriend, D’Artagnan, jump into the water, he manages to swim up to me when a rock blocks him, he swims around it and somehow manages to catch up to me. I reach towards him and he grabs hold of my hand and pulls me towards him. He holds on to me as we get carried downstream by the strong current.  
We hold on to each other, until finally, the currents calms and we manage to swim to the side of the stream. We climb on to the edge of the stream before collapsing, breathing in needed air into our lungs. I had swallowed my fair share of water and so had D’Artagnan, we stay where we are until we hear the sound of horses behind us.


	2. Found by the group

We turn and see that the rest of the group had caught up to us. Everyone gets off their horses and walk towards us. Porthos places a blanket over my shoulders and I pull it tightly around me. I look over at D’Artagnan, who is shaking from the cold water. I manage to make my way over to him and wrap the blanket around us. He takes me in his arms and I place my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him as well. We stay like that while Porthos collects wood to make a fire. Once the fire was started, D’Artagnan and I move closer to the fire so we could warm up. Athos warmed up some soup over the fire and handed a cup to D’Artagnan and myself. I drank my soup before getting up and walking to my horse. I look through my bags and find an extra pair of clothes, luckily I had remembered to pack some just before we left the Garrison. I take my clothes and walk behind a bush to get changed. Once I was dressed, I walked back to the group and sat down by the fire.


	3. Sitting around the campfire

As I get closer I could see that D’Artagnan had fallen asleep by the fire. I quietly make my way over to him and sit down. I lift a hand to brush his hair out of his face. I stroke his hair and he gently moans before continuing to sleep. I continue to brush my fingers through his hair while everyone eats their dinner. Once everyone had finished their dinner, I woke D’Artagnan up so he could get changed, I didn’t want him to sleep in wet clothes. He kisses me before getting up and grabbing his spare set of clothes from his bag. He comes back moments later, in dry clothes. He walks up to his horse and places his clothes in his bag before walking back to me. I watch as he lowers himself to the ground. Once he was on the ground, he lies down and opens his arms towards me. I look at the rest of the group and, seeing that they were all asleep, I lie down in D’Artagnan’s arms. Now that he was dressed in dry clothes, I could feel his warmth. As I lie down, he gently squeezes me. I rest my head on his shoulder and give him a gentle squeeze in return before he kisses my forehead and closes his eyes. We were both soon asleep.


	4. A ride back to the Garrison

The following day, we continued our way back to the Garrison, we had just completed orders from Treville to escort his sister back to the Palais Ducal, where she resides with her husband, the mayor. Treville’s sister had been visiting because she wanted to see her brother and she had been staying with Treville for the last month. Now that we had escorted her safely back to the Palais Ducal, we made our way back home to the Garrison. We packed everything up and saddled our horses and continued on our way. We rode all day and as night fell, we rode our horses through the gates of the Garrison. 

We walked our horses to the stables, we took of the saddles and rubbed them down before giving them some food. Once the horses were in the stables, we walked out of the stables and said goodnight to each other before moving to our houses. D’Artagnan and I walked to our home and stepped inside. We walk into the bedroom and we change into our sleep clothes before climbing into bed. D’Artagnan pulled me into his arms and we quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The end


End file.
